HeadBands
by UkuChan
Summary: This story centers around HeadBands, an ancient cloth that holds different powers depending on the type of HeadBand. No HeadBand is the same and no one has the same abilities. They are classed in common, rare, ultra-rare, banned and legendary categories. Yisei Yourei (Yee-Say Your Aye) a teenager who is 4ft 9 inches and the main male lead in this series is sure to bring you joy.


Mom: Yisei!!!! Wake Up!!!! How many times do I have to tell you to get up! -_- *smacks him on the head*

Yisei: Ow!!! *rubs head* okay okay I'm up...

Mom: It's your first day of school and it wouldn't be right if you weren't on time. :3

Yisei: Yeah, And it wouldn't be right if you weren't so damn bossy...*whispers under breath*

Mom: Huh what was that? :3 *looks at him*

Yisei: N-nothing mom...~.~, anyways *gets dressed* So today is my first day in Highschool as well as the selection exams for our HeadBands huh?

Mom: Yeah, I remember my first day as a student there, I was so excited to get my HeadBand and I was so convinced that I would get a rare or legendary one, but I ended up getting a common one. *twirls fork in the air*

Yisei: Yeah .-., the Gravity HeadBand. Actually mom it could be pretty useful if used right.

Mom: Yeah sure, if I trained as much as the new generation of Hebai do, but back then we didn't have to train our powers so much, so now I can't even lift up more than a fork or a plate. Maybe if I trained more back then I could lift buildings or houses. :D

Yisei: Yeah I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. _

Mom: What was that?! :3

Yisei: N-nothing ;-;. Anyways mom I'm off to catch the bus and I'll be home later. I'll tell you how it went when I get back. *starts walking out the front door*

Mom: Y-Yisei!

Yisei: *Turns around and looks* Yeah mom?

Mom: I know this might not mean much but...but...*tears up* I'm really proud of you and although you're small I still want you to do your best! *gives him a thumbs up* :3

Yisei: *Stays silent and smiles while giving her a thumbs up back*

Mom: Be safe... *holds hands to chest*

Yisei: *Sees the bus arrive at my house* So this is the bus huh. Looks like a regular old bus to some normal Highschool.

Bus Driver: *Opens door* Comon small fry! We don't have all day!

Yisei: Hmph...whatever *steps into bus and walks down the isle to find a seat*

Random Student: He's so small, is he even in Highschool?

Another random student: I think he should've caught the middle school or elementary bus.

Yisei: Tch...you all can piss off.

I quickly find a seat while all the side chatter was going on and try to ignore all the negative height comments about me.

Student: So you think you're going to become a strong Hebai? What are you? Like 4ft tall? *Laughs* You've got to be joking.

Yisei: Only thing that's really a joke here is you. You idiotic moron. *stares at him*

Other kids on the bus: *Tries to contain laughter*

Student: Why you little—

Girl: Stop it! Leave him alone Reisu *stands up*

Random Student: Whoa, it's Yoshinoya Arén, I head that her dad set it up so that she would get a rare HeadBand or higher. She's so pretty..

Reisu: You're protecting this little twerp? He's smaller than my sister and your protecting him? Why? *laughs* pathetic.

Yoshinoya: You're being a bully. Now leave him alone.

Reisu: Tsk... She won't save you next time you little maggot.

Yisei: She actually saved you, you dumb hog..

Reisu: We'll see how much your mouth talks when you get the weakest HeadBand known to man. *laughs*

Yoshinoya: *Looks at you* Hey, sorry he was being mean to you. He's always been like that since 8th grade. Don't let it get to you. *smiles*

Yisei: I didn't ask for your help.

Yoshinoya: H-huh?

Yisei: I said I didn't ask for your help. Now leave me alone.

Yoshinoya: Look I don't care if you didn't ask for it. I decided to help and that's that. *crosses arms*

Yisei: *Stands up and stares at her* Who are you? Some hero? I didn't need your help and I'm telling you that it's pointless to continue to try and convince me that I needed it. Now Leave me alone. *walks past her on my way off the school bus*

Yoshinoya: ... *watches him*

Yise: *Looks at the school* Whoa...this school is huge. *walks through the front door with the other freshman*

Some woman: *Fixes my mic* Good morning students. Today is your first day at The HeadBand Academy. Here you will learn how to wield your HeadBand properly and right as a formidable Hebai you dream to become. Every HeadBand is different and unique to each of its wielders. As of now we will get you set up in each home room with your year. All the freshman over here *points* all the sophomore over here *points* all the juniors over here *points* and all the seniors over here *points*. Now that you all have been assigned to your rightful classes I will now introduce myself. My name is Principle Seiya and I wield the HeadBand of Gravity. *snaps fingers*

All the students: *Hits the ground* ugh!!

Yisei: *struggles and try's to get up* This gravity i-is harsh. I c-can barley m-move..

Reisu: T-that damn principal. *stuck to the ground*

Principal Seiya: Now that you know what I am capable of *snaps fingers* I will not allow any misconduct or fighting in my school unless permitted to do so, do I make myself clear?

All the students: Yes Ms. Seiya

Principle Seiya: You may now goto your home rooms and prepare for the HeadBand selection ceremony. *walks off*

Yisei: HeadBand selection ceremony?

Yoshinoya: *Brushes self off* its where we get to see wich HeadBand we will get. Every freshman goes through this process, and once the HeadBand selects you, you can't switch ever.

Yisei: Thanks, but I didn't ask you about the ceremony. *walks with the other freshman to home room*

Yoshinoya: -_-

Teacher: Morning class and the newest breed of fighters the world will soon see. :D my name is Ms. Aku and I will be your new home room teacher. I would like to explain more about what we'll be doing this year but we don't have much time at the moment so if you all would follow me downstairs and outside.

All the students: *Follows Ms. Aku*

A Student: My guess is we're going to the HeadBand ceremony.

Reisu: Maybe...if so I can't wait to see what HeadBand I get. :)*smirks evilly*

We arrive outside and there are three tables of blank HeadBands covering all of them.

Ms. Aku: I'll explain how this will go, since ancient times no one has ever been able to tell what HeadBand they were going to get and it is still not possible. Thus why these HeadBands are blank. Each student will walk up to each one of the tables to see which HeadBand will be theirs. The HeadBand will glow and immediately form its power on to the front letting you know what you'll be possessing for the rest of your life. Now, let's begin. First up Yasuko Toru.

Most of the students get there HeadBands and stand back in line. The only students left is Yisei, Yoshinoya, and Reisu.

Ms. Aku: Reisu, you're up.

Reisu: *walks up to table one* Nothing is glowing...

Ms. Aku: That is alright, most students HeadBand didn't glow until the the second or third table. Just proceed.

Reisu: *Walks to the second table and a HeadBand starts to glow* There it is. *watches it form* The HeadBand Of Creation.

Ms. Aku: What a rare sight to see. You have a acquired an amazing HeadBand. It is ranked as a rare HeadBand.

Reisu: *Looks at Yisei* Heh. :)

Yisei: Tch...

Ms. Aku: Yoshinoya you're up.

Yoshinoya: Oh, alright. *walks up to the first table and the first HeadBand glows and forms*

Ms. Aku: Wow...you have gotten an extraordinary HeadBand indeed. In fact *looks through book in my hand* it is ranked as a legendary HeadBand. The HeadBand Of Healing. You will become a great support to your fellow peers who are happened to get injured in the future. There are all kinds of healing type HeadBands, but what makes yours so legendary is because you can heal any wound instantly and make it stronger than it was before, and that in the heat of battle can turn the tides onto your favor *smiles*

Yoshinoya: Thank you for the excellent wisdom Ms Aku *smiles*.

Ms Aku: You are most welcome. Now let's see who is next? Ah, last but not least, Yisei you're up.

Reisu: *Watches* I bet his HeadBand is going to be small and pathetic like he is.

Yoshinoya: *Watches*

Yisei: *Walks up to table one* Nothing huh...

Ms Aku: Just as I told Reisu it's alright the only one who got a HeadBand from the first table was Yoshinoya. Just proceed to the next table my child.

Yisei: *Walks to the next table* Nothing...

Ms Aku: Then yours must be on the third. *smiles*

Yisei: *Walks to the third table* ...

Ms Aku: Oh my...in all my years of doing this I have never seen this before. Y-yise...nothing is glowing...none of these tables have a HeadBand for you...

All of the students: *Gasp*

Reisu: Pathetic...hmph. Knew he was going to be weak but this is just embarrassing...

Yoshinoya: Yisei...*watches him*

Yisei: T-this can't be happening, why isn't a HeadBand glowing??!!

To Be Continued...

Author~San: How'd you guys like the first episode? I have so many plans for this series and it's going to be so amazing with a lot of character development. Who's your favorite so far?


End file.
